The lover of the Undertaker
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Undertaker a toujours dit qu'il préférait la compagnie des morts à celles des vivants. Mais est-ce la totale vérité? Et si son cœur avait déjà appartenu à quelqu'un?


**Titre :** The lover of the Undertaker.  
 **Rating :** T.  
 **Pairing :** Undertaker/OC.  
 **Warning :** De légers sous-entendus, death-fic.  
 **Summary :** Undertaker a toujours dit qu'il préfèrait la compagnie des morts à celles des vivants. Mais est-ce la totale vérité? Et si son coeur avait déjà appartenu à quelqu'un?  
 **Disclaimer :** Undertaker est à Yana Toboso. Le reste est à moi.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Undertaker.  
 **M/A :** Texte écrit il y a longtemps et que j'ai décidé de publier ici parce que je trouves que j'écris peu sur Kuroshitsuji, alors qu'il s'agit du premier manga auquel j'ai accordé ma totale adhésion (c'est ce manga qui m'a fait sortir des shonen genre Naruto, One Piece et Fary Tail -que je ne dénigre pas, soyez rassuré). Je tiens à spécifier que je ne prends aucunement en compte le manga, vu qu'à l'époque où je l'ai écrit, je n'étais pas rendu aussi loin que ça dans la série. On peut donc dire que je prends plutôt en compte l'anime.  
J'espères que ça vous plaira quand même.

* * *

 **The lover of the Undertaker**

S'il avait su ce qui arriverait, après avoir soulevé le couvercle de ce cercueil, jamais il ne l'aurait ouvert. Il avait toujours préférait la compagnie des morts aux vivants, c'était un fait connu. Sans doute y avait-il également le fait qu'il était un Shinigami, et que les décédés avaient la même odeur sucré et fétide que lui, mais pour Undertaker, ça n'avait aucun lien.  
Aussi, en recevant les cercueils des nouveaux morts, cet après-midi là, il ne pensait qu'à faire son travail de croquemort et de fossoyeur, soit préparer les corps pour qu'ensuite, ils soient enterrés dans la terre froide et noire.  
Après un long travail, il ne lui restait finalement qu'un seul à faire. Avec délicatesse, il souleva le couvercle de cèdre, pour voir qui était installé à l'intérieur. Il le posa sur le sol, puis regarda le visage du mort ... ou plutôt, de la morte.  
 _Qu ... Qu'elle est belle !  
_ C'est ce qu'il pensa, en regardant le doux facial rendu plus pâle que jamais dans la mort. Il crut un instant avoir affaire à une déesse tombé du ciel, tant ses traits étaient fins et magnifiques. Des lèvres juste assez pulpeuses, des joues rondes qui lui donnait un air d'enfant, de hautes pommettes à peine creusés qui lui donnait un air princier sans être hautain, de longs cheveux bouclés de la même couleur dorée que l'ambre scintillant, de longs cils blonds ...  
Undertaker resta un moment figé, se demandant quoi faire. Il secoua finalement la tête, décidant qu'il ferait tout de même son travail. Néanmoins, il regarda sur la feuille de papier qu'il avait reçu en même temps que les cercueils, désirant savoir l'identité de cette jeune femme.  
 _Abigäelle Stewards, vingt-cinq ans. Doit être prête pour le quatorze août.  
_ C'était dans une semaine ... Il soupira. C'était si malheureux, de devoir enterrer une aussi belle femme dans une terre aussi glacée que celle du cimetière ... Mais le croquemort laissa ses sentiments de côté, pour travailler.

* * *

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il mangeait lentement ses biscuits en forme d'os dans l'arrière-boutique, Undertaker se demandait de quoi était morte Abigäelle. N'ayant rien trouvé de suspect sur son corps -aux courbes plutôt attirantes, ajouta-t-il en pensée, avant de se maudire l'instant d'après-, il avait conclu qu'elle était décédée de cause naturelle. Mais pourquoi ses congénères avaient pris l'âme d'une femme aussi jeune ? Même quand il travaillait pour les Shinigamis, l'ancien Faucheur n'avait jamais totalement compris les siens. Mais il ne l'avait jamais dit à quelqu'un, ça, c'était de ses problèmes !  
Un glissement anormal qui venait de sa boutique le fit sursauter, et il s'y rendit. Mais il s'arrêta après avoir dépassé de quelques pas le seuil de la porte de l'arrière-boutique.  
Devant lui, Abigäelle s'était assise dans son cercueil, ses mains aux doigts fins posés sur l'une des rambardes, regardant partout autour d'elle. Quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, Undertaker sentit son coeur se tordre, en voyant les prunelles bleu satin de la morte. Sa peau avait repris un peu de couleur, mais elle demeurait livide.  
De son côté, Abigäelle fixait intensément le croquemort, hésitante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Où étaient sa petite soeur, ses frères, son mari et son vieux père ? Que faisait-elle donc dans une entreprise de pompes funèbres ? Les questions tournoyaient dans son esprit encore troublé. Néanmoins, elle les oublia très vite, tandis qu'elle détaillait le Shinigami.  
Avec ses cheveux d'argent très longs, qui s'alliaient à merveille à ses vêtements sombres, il diffusait une aura d'immortalité surprenante. De plus, comme il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir de la "visite", il avait tassé sa longue frange sur les côtés de son visage, laissant ainsi clairement voir à la morte son regard d'un électrisant vert acide et d'un relaxant jaune ambré, ainsi que ses traits si attirants. La balafre qui partait du coin de sa joue gauche pour se rendre au coin de son oeil droit lui donnait un air étrangement combatif, tout comme celle qui traversait sa gorge.  
 _Il est si séduisant ...  
_ _Elle est vraiment belle ...  
_ « Euh ... Excusez-moi, mais je suis où, exactement ? », demanda-t-elle. Sa voix claire réveilla alors complètement Undertaker. Il cligna des yeux, avant de répondre.  
-Vous êtes dans un cercueil, dans ma boutique de pompes funèbres.  
-Ça, je le savais, répliqua-t-elle, ses joues virant à un léger rose qui amusa tout en attendrissant le fossoyeur. Ce que je veux savoir surtout, c'est pourquoi.  
-En général, si l'on vient ici, c'est qu'on est mort.  
 _À moins d'être un noble maudit.  
_ « Impossible ! », s'écria Abigäelle, en se relevant sur ses genoux, pour prendre un peu de hauteur. « Je suis parfaitement vivante ! »  
Mais brusquement, ses jambes ne purent supporter son poids, faisant ainsi en sorte qu'elle s'écroula de tout son long sur le bois où elle était auparavant assise. Légèrement étourdie, la jeune femme se releva sur ses mains. Une main aux longs doigts fins, qui étaient terminés par des ongles vernis de noir et un peu plus longs que la normale se tendit près de son visage.  
« Besoin d'aide, mademoiselle Stewards ? », demanda Undertaker. Avec un léger sourire timide, elle lui prit sa main et se rassit.  
-Vos muscles vont s'habituer à bouger de nouveau. Ils étaient complètement raides, à votre arrivée ici.  
-Merci monsieur ... euh, au fait, comment vous vous appelez ?  
-Undertaker.  
-Vous portez bien votre nom, en tout cas, ironisa-t-elle. Un sourire éclaira le visage du fossoyeur. Oui, pour ça, il portait très bien son nom ...

* * *

On était à la veille de l'enterrement d'Abigäelle. Undertaker se demandait bien comment faire pour éviter à la jeune femme d'être enterrée vivante.  
Six jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que la morte avait repris vie, et jamais il n'avait eu une compagnie aussi agréable. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à activer les muscles de ses jambes, la blonde passait ses journées soit assise dans le cercueil, soit assise aux côtés du fossoyeur, qui la prenait dans ses bras pour qu'il la suive. Elle l'aidait à préparer les autres corps qu'il recevait jour après jour, faisait le plus qu'elle pouvait le faire dans son état pour lui rendre service. Elle semblait être parfaitement heureuse.  
Néanmoins, à son regard bleu satin si triste, il savait qu'elle désespérait. Une fois mort, les problèmes disparaissent, et les hommes cherchent toujours à ne plus souffrir. Et simplement de voir le visage si magnifique de Abigäelle être tourmenté ainsi le rendait à son tour malheureux.  
Aussi, ce soir-là, en fermant sa boutique, il eut une idée. Il se souvenu que, le premier soir, elle lui avait dit qu'avant de se réveiller dans son cercueil, la jeune femme avait senti des mains se serrait autour de son cou et avait eu l'impression d'étouffer. Elle avait ensuite vu un opaque voile noir, et elle s'était par la suite retrouvait ici. Le croquemort détenait alors la cause de la mort ; strangulation.  
 _Il faudrait qu'elle meure de nouveau pour que je puisse l'enterrer sans qu'on remarque qu'elle vit encore. Peut-être que ... Que si je l'étouffe, elle mourrait de la même façon que j'ai décrite, dans mon carnet ? Quelle mort horrible, tout de même ...  
_ « Undertaker ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »  
La voix de la morte le fit redresser, et il se retourna. Assise sur l'un des cercueils, elle le dévisageait, inquiète. Il la rassura et s'avança vers elle, pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, de peur de tomber, et il la remit dans son cercueil, après avoir traversé la boutique et être rentré dans l'entrepôt. Cependant, il s'assit à côté d'elle, et la regarda.  
« Abigäelle ... Demain, je vais devoir t'enterrer. »  
-Non ! Je ne veux pas ! , s'écria-t-elle, tel une enfant. Je suis si bien avec toi !  
-C'est faux.  
Le ton de voix qu'il avait pris fit comprendre à la blonde qu'il le savait. Qu'il savait que la vie n'avait plus de plaisir pour elle, que seul la mort lui ferait du bien. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de regarder le Shinigami.  
« Alors étrangle-moi. Mais avant, je veux passer une seule nuit avec toi. »  
La franchise de la demande fit écarquiller les yeux à Undertaker. Avait-il bien compris ? Elle dût deviner sa question silencieuse, car elle ajouta, sûre de son choix ;  
« Je veux au moins quitter ce monde après avoir connu un vrai amour. Avec Antoine, ce n'était que pure façade, ce n'était qu'un mariage arrangé. Tu es le premier et le dernier homme que j'aime autant, Undertaker, et je souhaitais te le dire. »  
Tout était trouble, pour le fossoyeur. Une déclaration comme ça, c'était bien la première fois qu'il en entendait une aussi crûment lancée. Et il devait s'avouer qu'il aimait profondément Abigäelle. Autant sa personnalité si vivante que sa beauté de morte lui plaisait. C'était si mélangeant, les émotions !  
Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, les deux n'arrivant pas à dire quelque chose pour briser le silence gêné qui s'était installé. Finalement, elle approcha tranquillement son visage de celui du fossoyeur, hésitante. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des lèvres de l'argenté, se demandant si elle faisait le bon choix. Mais ce fut lui qui coupa la distance entre elle et lui.  
Ce fut d'abords doux et léger, puis cela devient de plus en plus passionné. La suite n'appartenait qu'à eux et à la nuit ...

* * *

Le matin se levait à pas d'escargot sur la ville de Londres, mais dans l'entreprise de pompes funèbres qui appartenait à Undertaker, ses deux occupants était debout depuis très longtemps.  
Abigäelle se plaça le plus soigneusement possible dans son cercueil, alors que le croquemort s'assoyait derrière elle. Elle se dégagea la nuque, de sorte à ce que la peau livide de son cou soit visible. L'idée seule de l'étrangler dégoûtait Undertaker, mais il n'avait pas le choix ; elle était déjà morte, ce n'était plus son monde.  
« Au revoir, Undertaker », fit-elle, d'une voix sereine et calme. Elle ferma ses yeux, alors que les mains du fossoyeur entouraient son cou. Il devait serrer suffisamment pour la tuer, mais pas trop de peur de lui casser littéralement la nuque.  
Dés l'instant où les doigts se mirent à écraser la gorge de la jeune femme, elle se mit à haleter, cherchant par un réflexe bien humain à obtenir de l'air. Mais comme on s'y attendait, Abigäelle poussa un dernier soupir et cessa complètement de respirer. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa peau devient plus blanche que jamais. Immédiatement, l'ancien Faucheur lâcha prise et elle retomba dans le cercueil. Elle était morte, tout en ayant le sourire aux lèvres.  
L'ironie de la situation rendit Undertaker malade de tristesse. Une femme qui était heureuse de trépasser. C'était comme un Shinigami qui mourrait ; incroyablement ironique. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne le pouvait pas. À quoi ça aurait servit, de toute manière ? Oui, elle était morte, mais au moins, elle avait réalisé son souhait le plus cher.  
Aussi, gardant le plus possible son sérieux, il la prépara pour ce qu'il disait comme étant "la plus belle cérémonie de sa vie".

* * *

Undertaker regarda un moment les visages tourmentés de la famille d'Abigäelle. Il reconnaissait les expressions de leurs visages, pour les avoir vu plus d'une centaine de fois. Le deuil. La tristesse. Le désespoir. L'incompréhension. Mais étrangement, cette fois-ci, il se sentit parfaitement en accord avec eux.  
Avec sa pelle, il lança la première pelletée de terre sur le cercueil, et tout au long de son travail, il se forgea un air froid, insensible, évitant soigneusement le regard des Stewards. Il aurait tout fait pour ne pas à avoir enterrer celle qu'il avait partagé durant une semaine sa vie.  
À la fin, le corps sans vie d'Abigäelle était désormais complètement enfoui sous la terre, et après une minute de silence, la famille endeuillée quitta le cimetière, toujours en pleurs et en silence. Il resta là, attendant que les Stewards aillent passer le portail de fer, avant de fixer la pierre tombale blanche garnie d'un Ange, sous lequel reposait la jeune femme. Il s'agenouilla, repassant avec ses doigts les lettres gravées dans le marbre.  
« Au revoir, Abigäelle. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te le dire encore une fois ... mais je t'aime. »  
Il se releva, et quitta à son tour le cimetière, le coeur en miettes.

* * *

 _Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le contreplaqué rembourré de soie du cercueil, épuisé comme jamais. Abigäelle appuya sa tête contre son torse, les joues roses et le souffle court. Les deux amants écoutèrent un moment le silence de l'arrière-boutique, reprenant peu à peu une respiration normale.  
_ _Finalement, la blonde se releva sur ses mains, pour regarder le fossoyeur. Il se releva et la détailla à son tour, amusé.  
_ _« Je t'aime, Undertaker. »  
_ _-Moi aussi, Abigäelle.  
_ _Ils s'embrassèrent une seconde fois, n'ayant rien autre à ajouter._

* * *

 **M/A :** J'ai pas osé relire avant de publier, alors si jamais il y a des fautes, et ce de n'importe quel genre, je les assumes pleinement et en connaissance de cause. J'espères quand même que ça vous a plût, n'oubliez de commenter et à la prochaine.


End file.
